Sisters
by Grimmsistr
Summary: A secual to the first fanfic I uploaded "A Fairys tale" this takes place after Regina and Ozma has grown up. We already know some of Regina's story from OUaT tvshow. This takes place after the first half of season three. When Regina has "undone" her curse over the people and the town of Storybrook and everyone has returned to the Enchanted Forest.


If you havent read the story "A fairys tale" which this one is the secual to I suggest read that first since that tells the story of how Ozma and Regina are related.

I will appreaciate all comments and reviews.

These are the chapters this story will contain:

1

The curse of the first

A choice in fates favour

A small towns story

The return to Enchanted Forest and what happened there

A Wicked Fire

2

The curse of the Second

New Storybrook

Wild Water

3

The third sister

The Firebird

The Fire and the burning of the Witches

Walk a rocky road

The curse of the Third

**Tale two:**

**Sisters**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful garden by a stone castle. It was on one of the early days of spring, when the last patches of snow, from a long cold winter melted away around the bushes and trees. And there on the ground in the garden a pretty little snowdrop bloomed, under the shadows from a rose bush.

The Queen that once lived in that stone castle, with the beautiful garden, had always seen to it that every summer the garden was blooming with rosebushes of all colors, beautiful flowers and trees of all sorts, bearing fruits with flavors you could only imagine in your dreams. She had tended to the garden well and made sure every tree and bush had its spot in the sun and that no unintended flower or weedy little thing grew where it was not wanted, for she enjoyed pretty and orderly things. This Queen however had left this land in favor of a new one. So the garden had survived untended to and soon became a wilderness much like the surrounding forest. But it flourished and grew more daring in its new wildness. It did not mind having a new master and Queen, one that did not care for it, one that left it pretty much alone to grow in its own pace and for whatever flower that wanted a spot in the sunlight to do so at its own biding. And so all the weedy little things like snowdrops and dandelions, that had been made mostly extinct in the old Queens time, now bloomed in abundance in the gardens natural chaotic and wild beauty.

**1**

**The curse of the first**

Come Child come see we calleth Thee. You will Us trust to set you free.

And by a choice with darkest cost you rip the heart of beloved must. A cursed one is she.

She sets the discord of her people for she was named the Queen of Evil.

The Others knows her Will comes back, for a wheel has no end but starts at black.

And by the pricking of a thumb something wicked her way come.

** A choice in fates favor**

Many years had passed. Years of pain, of sadness. Years of feeling nothing, or perhaps a thing.. like a distant and constant yearning of which source you could not accurately point to, or understand. Until one day the kind of joy that a small son would bring you, with his innocent trusting smiles.

Many years before. Before this place, that you had created. You had made that choice. It was a vague memory of that time in which your mind had been dazed, clouded by act upon act that had taken it further away from the real world and into a black place of magical shadows, a crazed shimmering mess. But you had done it with your own hands and this was what you remembered best.

As a Queen you now sit in an office of all white and black. The way you like it, simple, easy to differentiate. No colors no feelings to make a mess. There is an order to all things present, each have their special place, nothing moves or changes. This is the way you had it made. To put things back in their right places. The way you needed your own mind back in place. To take it back from those shadows that had stolen your thoughts, stolen the life you ones dreamed of as a little girl, sitting on a branch in the top of a tree.

You had thought that maybe you could have your dreams back. He had brought them with him when he came to you. Like a flash of light chasing away the shadows.

You had given the son the name of the father. In a way to give back what you had taken, though you knew it would not happen. But that name pulled at you the way an abyss can pull at you with its voices, asking you to come, asking for company, for love.

And so the names as well as the sins are passed on in fates favor, by the calling of the shadows.

**A small towns story**

Before the people came there were the trees, lots and lots. And plants growing wild in their own pace. But when they came they tamed the Wild with a thunderous storm. They tamed the trees into boxes. They always tried to put things in to boxes, to put order to everything. They lived in those boxes which they called house and all agreed they each belonged there. Years went by when the humans were a lot like trees, standing with their roots seemingly well planted, firmly sticking to their own spots, until the day a new human came and woke the others up. There were lots of uproar and disturbance when the humans didn't know where they belonged anymore and they seemed to have lost their roots, but they also seemed more happy this way and free to change things if they wanted. They didn't need their boxes to match every time. They were more amusing this way. I grew to like them. And I have my name now because of them. But sadly then one day they all left as fast as they had come. But they left something behind in the ground a feeling of belonging, a feeling of longing. They are missed now, they were not so bad even for all their antics and contradictions. They were a lot like the wild flowers different in colors growing wild..

**The return to Enchanted Forest and what happened there.**

The Queen walks down the grand hall towards her private chambers this day very well soon be over but what a terrible day it had been. The Queen knows it is all in her head she must try and think of some happier things to get rid of those annoying voices but there isn't many happy things to think of on this day. Earlier her Monkey brought news from the outer boarders of the Enchanted Forest, her land. They were terribly annoying news about one of her Ogres being killed by some villagers. Those peasant people were starting to be more of a problem than she saw fit, there were not many of her Ogres left alive now. She would think of a suitable punishment for that last village. Perhaps a rain of firerocks sent their way with a group of her flying Monkeys would suit them. This thought lifted the Queens mood a bit and she smiled to herself as she walked the long corridor. She passed a small mirror hanging on the wall, it had been there since the former Queens time, as she saw her reflection out of the corner of her eye she frightened herself the Queen gasped and stumbled on her feet a bit, but a second later collected herself- Idiot it's just your own reflection in a mirror- she thought to herself. She hesitantly walked over to the mirror. She stood a bit to the side of it so she wouldn't see the reflection again, pulled the mirror of the wall and threw it across the hallway. It shattered as it hit the other wall. The small pieces of glass rained down to lie still on the floor. On the red hallway carpet the glass pieces looked like a small pool of water reflecting the daylight. The Queen had heard the shattering sound of the mirror breaking, she heard it as a scream from a thousand voices far away. She tried to ease her way passed the broken pieces on the floor, as closely by the wall and as far away from the broken mirror she could…"Shut up!" she spat out the words furiously "Shut up I tell you. I want nothing to do with you. I'm not yours anymore.. I am free.. I am Queen.. Go back to Oz where you belong.." when she had passed the mirror she turned around and tried to walk as tall and steadily, like the royalty she was. She wouldn't run from them - I won't give them the satisfaction. Why can't they leave me alone - She thought to herself. The Queen reached her private chambers and walked over to her dinner table, some food was left from her morning meal was still there, set on silver plates and some water in a silver flask with a matching cup. The Queen poured herself a cup of water she stood still with the filled silver cup in her hand, looking out the window down to the large garden field where some of her Monkeys were grouping up for their days work. She contemplated on the plans she and her Lead Monkey had made for the day. As she stood so her eyes drifted down towards the silver cup in her hand. The Queen saw the water.. wasn't it higher than a minute ago? She didn't remember filling the cup up as much. As she looks down on it, the water started to rise even higher in the cup she felt herself getting scared and nervous… the water almost reached the edge and spilled over, before she let out a gasp and drops the silver cup on the floor, she growled highly and angrily, fisted her hands so tightly she about punctured her palms with her own fingernails "Stop following me!"- she yelled "I crossed you.. I did it according to the rules.. used the magic.. you have no right to be here! " she said out loud looking at the spilled water spot on the carpet floor. There was a knock on the chamber door and the Queen turned as she said "Enter! " loudly enough for the person outside to hear. A large brownish-grey Monkey opens the door and walks in, it has wings on its back like that of a bat with no feathers just black skin between the large fingerlike bones holding the wings. Its face looks like a baboons with a long snout and large teeth sticking out beneath its upper lip. Its body is more upright then that of a monkey more like a humans body but covered in grey fur..."Your Majesty" the Monkey bows as it enters the room -"Speak Monkey, what news do you have" - " My Queen. There has been talk that the old folk that left during the enactment of the curse has returned. They have been spotted in the forest beyond the eastern lowlands" - "Really!..." the Queen exclaims with an exited glow to her blue eyes. This entices Ozma -Is it finally going to happen. Is fate going my way- she thinks to herself.. She tells the monkey to find out where the people are and not come back without the knowledge if he holds his life dear. The Monkey bows again "Yes my Queen" it starts to turn to walk out, as Ozma yells to it "Oh wait, before you go make sure to send someone to clean up that mess" she points to the spilled cup of water on the floor. "Yes my Queen" the monkey bows and walks out the chamber door and closes it behind. Ozma smirks, walks to her table and picks up an apple from a silver plate "See you soon sis" she says before taking a bite.

The people of the Enchanted Forest had been at war with the Wicked Witch and her followers for 30 years. During the time of the Evil Queens curse, when time had been oddly frozen no one aged for all these years, no one bothered to try to change things, when The wicked Witch came and took hold of the Forest and the surrounding lands and ruled it in a vice grip, using cruel ways of persuading the people to follow her. No one thought they could do anything to change their fate. After all the people of Enchanted Forest was used to living under strict and controlling Royalty. Except for one small group of outlaws who started an underground resistance among the people. They lived in hiding in the forest away from the eyes of the monkey soldiers working for the Wicked Queen. When the curse on the land was lifted and time started moving again the underground movement grew larger and the people more daring, they took up arms against the Ogres when they came to destroy their towns and when monkey soldiers came to collect tax or arrest innocent farmers, people started whispering in the corners exchanging arms and means to fight this wicked army holding them down. One day the people that had been taken away during the enactment of the curse returned to the land. These news travelled far and wide among the villages with help of the underground movement and soon every farmer of the land had learned of this peculiar thing. These people had been living in a far away land called Storybrook during the 28 years the curse had been in effect. Even their old Queen the Evil Queen Regina had returned, people were quit weary when they heard this, but then the news that also the much beloved royal couple Queen Snow White and King David had returned, put their minds at ease. Finally something good was going to happen, their beloved Queen and King had returned to take back the throne and free the lands from the Wicked Rule of Queen Ozma. The people of Enchanted Forest felt their hearts grow stronger and fiercer as their hopes of the future returned. The small group that had started the resistance called themselves the Merrymen of the Free Forest. Their leader was called Robin Hood the Brave and their hiding place was in the deep dark forest, hidden from view by tall pinewood trees. The camp was positioned wisely on the edge of a canyon, from there the Merrymen had a good view towards the castle of their enemy the Wicked Queen. Here on these grounds the resistance army flourished. And this place was also the place the returned people from the far away land of Storybrook were asked to stay and help with the resistance, here they were told what had happened in Enchanted Forest during their absence and they all agreed that staying in the camp and helping with the resistance was the best course of action. Even the Evil Queen was accepted to stay and help since Her Majesty Queen Snow White and King David vouched for her. One day a while after the people of Storybrook had joined the Merrymens resistance movement in their campground, there was a round table meeting in the large middle tent used for gatherings and as sleeping courters for those men that moved around a lot and therefor didn't need a tent of their own. Robin sat on one chair by the round table put up in the tent for this occasion. He looks around on the faces of the people present at the meeting. They were all the leaders and more important fighters in the resistance. Queen Snow White and King David sat by each other. The Queen was with child and would not be taking up arms in the fight, but had great skill when it came to war strategy and also functioned as the chairwoman of the meeting. Robin Hood and three of his most loyal and skilled archmen and leaders of the fighter groups sat next to each other. The fairy called Green was the only fairy present, since the other fairies was away on some of their business. Robin wasn't sure what that was the head fairy never was very informative when it came to fairy matters, not even the Green fairy knew much about it. But he supposed it was something important and useful in the coming battle. And then much to Robin Hood and his men's dissatisfaction, the prior Queen Regina was also present, they had at first resisted the notion of her coming to this meeting, but Queen Snow White had persuaded them, after all the former Queen Regina was their best card when it came to magical warforce and they desperately needed that in the fight against the Wicked Queen and her army of Monkeys. Flying Monkeys that had both the advantage of having the skies as their first attack position, and were skilled fighting soldiers and on top of that had quit disturbing magical abilities. That was at least two fighting advantages that the other side had on the Merrymen. Most of Robin's men had great skills in the arts of fighting and archery, but his men were few and the rest of the resistance army consisted of local farmers and villagers, still living in the surrounding towns. There was of course also the little wizard man Rumplestilzkin, whom by rumor had great and useful magical abilities, but Robin wasn't sure about him he said he was on their side and the royal couple had also vouched for him, but something about him Robin didn't like. He only let him stay because they needed his magic powers as much as they did the prior Queens. For the moment though this Rumplestilzkin was disabled, he had been hurt badly during a fight before the Storybrook people had returned to Enchanted Forest, Robin had been told. Robin looks suspiciously at the prior Queen as she discusses some issue with Little John, Robins most loyal fighting companion and trusted friend - "But we need more magical power before we start this. Rumplestilzkin, the fairies and I cannot take this whole army of monkeys and that witch on our own-" Little John speaks up- "Don't you believe this is all your honor woman.. You might have the magic, but we have our archers and some damned fine ones they are. Now be quiet for a bit if you can and listen. If we set up a backup positioned in the hills beyond the forest, we can do it. This way-" - "Oh John let's not be this foolish.. this won't work. The-" The other Merrymen starts to growl and speak up angrily over the former Queens voice. Queen Snow White stands up to speak "Now please…please-" everyone begins to settle down quietly "Please everyone.. we mustn't start fighting each other. This meeting is for gathering our means and finding the best way to use everyone's skills.. please calm down… It was your word Regina. Go ahead" - "I just mean that we have to wait with this, we cannot throw ourselves into this fight like headless kumquats.." Robin didn't hear the rest of what she said, he fumed, this woman could not come in here and think she could speak to his men like this. Not after all that she had done, she should be grateful she was even allowed to walk on these grounds with them. Though he in part agreed with the woman on this particular matter, he would not let her speak to his men like this. He knew many stories from his men about what this evil Queen had done. She herself was no better than that witch who thought she was Ruler of the land now. It would be the last day on earth before Robin would let this woman have a word over one of his men. Robin stood up and spoke "May I have the word your Majesty" he said directed at Queen Sow White "Go ahead Robin" - "As I said earlier I think we do need to take a step back before we start anything, gather our intel and wait it out a bit. But I know John here as a strong resilient fighter, and he will be the best man for the job of going westward with a group to recruit more men. I really don't see what the prior Queen could have against this, as she herself does not have much knowledge of those parts of the lands. And you cannot sit there and presume you have the answers for everything, there will be men in the western woods we can have come to help, strong willing hands is what we need, enough with the magic.. and we do need to do something now"- the discussion went on for a while until the Queen and King took the last decision and agreed Robin should sent a group out west to try and find some more help for the coming battle. While the rest in camp should gather the arms they had and rehearse the less skilled fighter groups for the planned battle. And those that had magic should keep creating more means to fight and set up something useful at that for the coming battle. Robin exchanged a spiteful look with the prior Queen as the members of the meeting started to get up. He despised that woman, though he himself had not had history with her, like the stories he had heard from his men. Robin watched as she walked out the tent. Outside he saw her again. She and the Green fairy had begun organizing some of their vials and magic stuff in big boxes. Robin didn't know much about the use of these things. He had always despised the thought of magic, to him it was nothing but a quick fix like keeping a carriage from falling apart using wool string to tie around it. He had seen the former Queen use some magic the other day, when she put up some new protective spell around camp, of course he couldn't deny that that was quite useful. Robin watched the woman as she put vials and bottles into the correct boxes and took out new ones, mixing the different colored liquids in a casserole over a fire. She looked focused. He looked at her face. He wondered what her stories were.. Then one of his men spoke to him and he caught himself, he had been watching the woman for a few minutes, he thought to himself.. Then he turned to his man and went about the work they had to get done that day.

Ozma looks out the tower window awaiting the monkeys return with news of the people returned from the curse land. Her Monkey had brought her the first news yesterday that there had been reports from one of the Monkey groups, they had spotted the old Queen and King with a group of followers in the forest, and if they were there, she most likely would be too. The Blue Fairy from Ozmas childhood had been to see her. She had come during the night when Ozma saw a bright shining star grow larger as if coming closer on the sky. She had first thought it was one of her dreams. One of those annoying visions, but as it got closer it started to appear to be a person and when Ozma had recognized the fairy, she opened her window so the fairy could get in. She had been cautious at first, what did this fairy want? Last she saw her was when she was a young girl still living with the old Hag in Oz. Ozma had no fond memories of that place. But she did remember it was the fairy that had told her who she really was and given her, her first book of spells. The Blue Fairy had told Ozma, that to be free of Oz where she was sent because of her sister, and to fully change places back with Regina and be who she is supposed to be, she must destroy what Regina loves the most. That is the only thing keeping Regina's soul away from the darkness. Oz wants something in exchange for letting Ozma go and be free of them, they want her sister the one they were deprived of and they can only take her if there is no light in her life keeping her away from the shadows. What Ozma needs to do is destroy the son.. And then by a special spell sent her sister in the arms of the Others. Then she herself will be free. The Blue Fairy had also told her that the son was not in the Enchanted Forest with Regina, he was left in the land from which they had come and in order for Ozma to go to that land, she had to make sacrifices and enact a special curse. The fairy promised she would come back with the curse scroll she needed for it. Ozma wondered why that fairy was so willing to help her… perhabs she felt guilty for giving Ozma to Oz when she was a baby.. she should be, Ozma thought to herself. Ozma looks at the lake beneath her tower window, the water in the lake seems to bubble and rise higher as she looks at it, she sees something beneath the surface, not a fish but something like black hands reaching up, reaching for her. She hears a rough dry voice calling her name. She is frightened and walks away from the window. "Don't be like that" she says out loud "be patient give me time and I will give her to you"

The clear evening falls on the campgrounds of the Merrymen. Some would say it was a nice evening, not too cold for the season and with a full moon glowing in fierce competition with its archenemy the sun. Regina walks behind the tents in to the scrubs of the forest, she wants to be alone a bit. She thinks about Henry- Oh how she misses him, but it is no good to keep thinking back at what happened, what she gave up. She will never get him back now, and thinking of her son only hurts her deeply. But though she tries to every day, she cannot put her son out of her mind. Only she cannot seem to remember any of the good times with him, every time she tries to she ends up thinking of all the times she let him down, the times he said he didn't want to live with her, he didn't want to be like her. No, she must think of something else. Regina tries to recall her time as a little girl growing up.. Her mother and her father.. The woods are getting darker its almost night but she can see in the light from the full moon. She looks at the lights of the fires from camp and listens to the voices and laughter. She thinks about Snow. An image of her as a little girl smiling trustingly at Regina passes by in Regina's mind, to be followed by another image of Snow as a young woman in a forest tending to another womans wounds as she is hurt by the leg and lies with a fewer..

A moment passes before Regina remembers that that wounded woman was of course herself, disguised by a shapeshifter spell as a peasant… Regina again tries to direct her thoughts on to something else, she thinks of the people of the forest, the villagers, some of them now sits there back in camp. She knows very well the looks they give her are no looks from friends.. sometimes they look angry, sometimes scared.. but can she blame them?.. She almost again remembers something she did to some of these people, but she throws that thought away, she won't think of it. The chatter and laughter from camp mixes with voices she hears in her head. Her own voice-You, you did it… – With her own hands- was that her own voice?.. her mothers voice-Regina, you are weak… You are vile.. wicked …. hello…. "Hello!"… she turns as she realizes it is a voice coming from right behind her. She catches the eyes of a woman standing in the shadows. For a moment Regina thinks it is herself she sees looking back at her as from within a mirror, but it occurs to her that the woman looks nothing like herself, except that she undoubtedly wears clothes a lot similar to something Regina remembers once wearing. The Woman looks strange in the light from the moon, her complexion oddly brownish green like the skin on a toad "H..Hello !.." Regina answers tryingly thinking the woman might not really be standing there, but perhaps is just a figment of her imagination. But the woman speaks again- "Regina I have been waiting a long time to meet you.. belive me.. a very long time" As Regina realizes it is a real person standing there in the shadows, it comes to her mind what she has been told about the Witch –A Woman with skin as green as a limefruit –This is the Wicked Witch standing in front of her. Regina isn't scared, she thinks to herself –We are here alone, no magical Monkeys. I can take her in a one to one fight –Regina smiles to herself as she secretly positions her hands and fingers ready to perform a fireball spell, as the Witch begin to speak again " I haven't come to fight you to night Regina, let's not quarrel on a nice evening like this" she says with a wicked glimmering smile in her eyes "I only came to talk …to my long lost sister " Regina looks curiously at the other woman –What is she talking about? –"Yes Regina… That's you… You and I are the same…I was born to our Mother and Father the High King Henry and Queen Cora as the first born.. but you know, when you came along.. they traded me out.. you know, gave me away…and I don't appreciate that sister!" The Witch said the last sentence spitting furiously and with what seemed like blue fire in her eyes. Regina stood still and looked perplexed at the other woman, she was still in attack mode but she answered "Umm ..yes… I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate that… but I think you have something confused here-" The Witch interrupted her-"No. I'm not confusing a thing. Go ask your little friend that Rumplestilzkin. He had a hand in it I was told. Our Mother and Father gave me up, because of you.. But look sister Im over the anger… Really I am" the Witch smiled at her sweetly " All I want now is my life back. I want what you took from me. It's only fair isn't it? You've had your freedom, now it's my turn. But there is a catch sister dear.. I have to take it from you in order to have it.. that's the way things work" She waited a moment before speaking again" So to have fair play… give me props for that at least sister. I came to tell you the rules of my game.. You know, it's really sweet in a way we get to play with each other, what we never did as children.. you should really thank me sister" The Witch looked crazy, her eyes shimmering blue in the light from the moon "The rules of my game is that I get to take everything you hold most dear. I'm going to take everything away from you. Everything you love.. that's fair play.. this time I win and you are going to lose" Regina felt the anger rise in her body as the woman spoke –Take away everything she loved, that meant Henry. Did the witch know about him? Regina collected her energy, focused all of her anger and feeling towards the witch. She felt the emotion and energy flow through her body and out through her arms, like plant sap that seeps up through a flowers stalk, bringing new energy from the earth. She made tight fists with her hands and felt the heat as it started rising in the midst of her palms. All of this only took mere seconds before she was ready. She thrust her hands forward opened her hands, and out of her palms stood a firelike explosion of magic directed at the witch. The witch jumped out of the way, laughed as she like a green cricket took a long jump high up in the air. Up to stand on a branch in the top of a tree. This surprised Regina, she had never seen anyone jump like that. The witch laughed again "Good one sis. I like your fighter spirit. I guess it's playtime" She said, as she got an old small broom out from under her skirts, jumped on it and as easily as was she a lizard swimming on water, she flew up into the sky on the broomstick and disappeared behind the treetops. Regina stood for a while fuming with the anger left in her body. She felt the heat in her hands slowly going down –What in the name of Methusalem? This could not be true, could it? The Witch for sure seemed to believe it and Regina knew that Witch was going to stick to her word and try to take what Regina loved, but what she loved was in the land without magic… She wondered if the Witch was going to be able to get there, or if she even knew this was where she needed to go. Regina finally started to feel afraid. She knew exactly the person she needed to talk to right away, sickbed or no sickbed.


End file.
